HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Hydra Logo.png HYDRA (Ward's Faction).png Baron Zemo.png|Baron Zemo (head)|link=Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010) Baron Strucker.png|Baron von Strucker (head)|link=Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-1010) Grim Reaper.png|Grim Reaper (head)|link=Eric Williams (Earth-1010) Gorgon (Tomi Shishido).png|Gorgon (head)|link=Tomi Shishido (Earth-1010) Gideon Malick.png|Gideon Malick (head)|link=Gideon Malick (Earth-1010) Sin.png|Sin|link=Sinthea Schmidt (Earth-1010) Doctor Faustus.png|Dr. Faustus|link=Johann Fennhoff (Earth-1010) Dr. List.jpg|Dr. List|link=Doctor List (Earth-1010) Kebo.png|Kebo|link=Kebo (Earth-1010) Deathlok.png|Deathlok|link=Michael Collins (Earth-1010) Brock Rumlow.png|Brock Rumlow|link=Brock Rumlow (Earth-1010) Jack Rollins.png|Jack Rollins|link=Jack Rollins (Earth-1010) Taskmaster.png|Taskmaster|link=Tony Masters (Earth-1010) Batroc.png|Batroc the Leaper|link=Georges Batroc (Earth-1010) Spider-Woman.png|Spider-Woman|link=Jessica Drew (Earth-1010) 575px-IMG 1816.PNG|Captain America|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Julien Beckers.png|Julien Beckers|link=Julien Beckers (Earth-1010) Marcus Scarlotti.png|Marcus Scarlotti|link=Marcus Scarlotti (Earth-1010) Mitchell Carson.png|Mitchell Carson|link=Mitchell Carson (Earth-1010) Senator Stern.png|Senator Stern|link=Senator Stern (Earth-1010) Bob.png|Bob, Agent of Hydra|link=Bob (Earth-1010) Tactical Force.png|Tactical Force|link=Tactical Force (Earth-1010) Militant.png|Militant|link=Militant (Earth-1010) Hammer.png|Hammer|link=Hammer (Earth-1010) Bowman.png|Bowman|link=Bowman (Earth-1010) Heinrich Zemo.png|Baron Heinrich Zemo (formerly)|link=Heinrich Zemo (Earth-1010) Red Skull.png|Red Skull (former leader)|link=Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010) 220px-Viper.JPG|Viper (former leader)|link=Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-1010) Alexander Pierce.jpg|Alexander Pierce (former head, deceased)|link=Alexander Pierce (Earth-1010) John Garrett.jpg|John Garrett (former head, deceased)|link=John Garrett (Earth-1010) Daniel Whitehall.jpg|Daniel Whitehall (former head, deceased)|link=Werner Reinhardt (Earth-1010) Grant Ward.png|Grant Ward (former head, deceased)|link=Grant Ward (Earth-1010) Hive.png|Hive (former leader)|link=Alveus (Earth-1010) Winter Soldier.png|Winter Soldier (formerly)|link=James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010) Nathaniel Malick.png|Nathaniel Malick (deceased)|link=Nathaniel Malick (Earth-1010) Fixer.png|Fixer (deceased)|link=Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010) Akela Amador.png|Akela Amador (formerly, unwillingly)|link=Akela Amador (Earth-1010) Arnim Zola.png|Arnim Zola (deceased)|link=Arnim Zola (Earth-1010) Jasper Sitwell.png|Jasper Sitwell (deceased)|link=Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010) Agent_Sosi.png|Rafael Sosi (deceased)|link=Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010) Agent_Shaffer.png|Rebecca Shaffer (deceased)|link=Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010) Griffin.png|Griffin (formerly)|link=John Horton (Earth-1010) Deathlok II.png|Deathlok (formerly, unwillingly)|link=Michael Peterson (Earth-1010) Raina.jpg|Raina (formerly)|link=Raina (Earth-1010) Ian Quinn.jpg|Ian Quinn (formerly)|link=Ian Quinn (Earth-1010) Jemma Simmons.png|Jemma Simmons (double-agent, formerly)|link=Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010) Mockingbird.png|Bobbi Morse (double-agent, formerly)|link=Barbara Morse (Earth-1010) Agent 33.jpg|Agent 33 (formerly)|link=Kara Lynn Palamas (Earth-1010) Sunil Bakshi.png|Sunil Bakshi (deceased)|link=Sunil Bakshi (Earth-1010) Werner von Strucker.jpg|Werner von Strucker (formerly)|link=Werner von Strucker (Earth-1010) Absorbing Man A!.png|Absorbing Man (formerly, unwillingly)|link=Carl Creel (Earth-1010) Stephanie Malick.jpg|Stephanie Malick (deceased)|Stephanie Malick (Earth-1010) Lucio.png|Lucio (deceased)|link=Lucio (Earth-1010) Giyera.png|Giyera (deceased)|link=Giyera (Earth-1010) ViperCapShieldNY.png|Viper whipping Captain America|link=Venomous Bite (A!) CaptHydraViperNY.png|Captain America battling Viper and HYDRA Agents in NYC|link=Venomous Bite (A!) FixervsIronManNYPublicLibrary.png|Fixer electro-neutralizing Iron Man|link=Venomous Bite (A!) TactVsBW-HawkVsHam.png|Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting against Hammer and Tactical Force|link=Hydra Four (A!) AvVsHydraFour.png|The Avengers fighting the Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) HydraFourCounter.png|Hydra Four counter attacks|link=Hydra Four (A!) AgentRogerVsHydraAgent.png|Agent Roger shooting a HYDRA Agent|link=Hydra Four (A!) PowerArmorHitAgentRoger.png|The Hydra Power Armor punching Agent Roger|link=Hydra Four (A!) FurytotheRescue.png|Colonel Nick Fury saving Agent Roger from the Hydra Power Armor|link=Hydra Four (A!) FixerBaronZemoTheRaft.png|Fixer and Baron Zemo at the Raft|link=Healing Factor (A!) ZemoPymvanDyneRomanoffEnchantressExecutionerTheRaft.png|The Avengers captured|link=Stings and Bites (A!) PlasmaBladeStrucker.png|Iron Patriot using his plasma blade against Baron von Strucker|link=I Need You (A!) SatansClawIP.png|Baron von Strucker using his Satan's Claw against Iron Patriot|link=I Need You (A!) RulkActually.png|"Red Hulk actually"|link=I Need You (A!) RulkSmashStrucker.png|Red Hulk jumped and hit Baron von Strucker with his two closed fists.|link=I Need You (A!) SatansClawRHIP.png|Strucker counter attacked|link=I Need You (A!) GroundPunchRepulsorBeamVonStrucker.png|Ground Punch + Repulsor Beam|link=I Need You (A!) GammaBombStrucker.png|"I have a big finale planned."|link=I Need You (A!) UnibeamFocus.png|Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) WWIIatTheRaft.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BWCAvsBZ.png|Captain America and Black Widow vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BPHPIMvsF.png|Black Panther, Hank Pym and Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) 2012-05-21_2102-1-.png|Mockingbird captured|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) MoEvsHYDRAS1.png|The Masters of Evil vs Viper.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) 640px-Theavengersearthsmightid.jpg|Viper escaping|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HAILHYDRAS1.png|"HAIL HYDRA!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) H.Y.D.R.A_Power_Struggle.png|"That is Zemo’s throne! I got it off Viper’s hands myself!"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 2uhlueu.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_m2sq0geo7D1r6h499o7_500.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Arnim_Zola_treating_Baron_Zemo.png|"Baron… You may rise now…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) The-Avengers-Earths-Mightiest-Heroes-Episode-16-Widow-s-Sting.jpg|"Hello, my lovebirds!"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_lu9jemtwmq1qeh64v.jpg|"Reaper…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Baron_Zemo_with_pistol.png|Zemo appeared and shot at Hawkeye...|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Deathlok Cap.jpg|Deathlok aiming at Captain America|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) Iaza19108766882700.png|Baron Zemo picking the shield up|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) HydraWins.png|The Avengers fall unconscious.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) SW&CAvsRS.png|-Friend of yours?– -Enemy actually…-|link=Revelations (A!) 35_ep_29.png|"Where am I?"|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4daddb2ce6ade.jpg|"You're back home."|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4daddbc270794.jpg|Hydra Power Struggle|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4d52079c29f87.jpg|"HAIL HYDRA!!!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) InvadersvsHYDRA.png|Invaders vs HYDRA|link=WWII (A!) CapAmericaBuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) Captain_America_and_Baron_Zemo_(World_War_II).png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) BuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Bucky vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) ZolaExplainsInsight.png|Dr. Arnim Zola explains Project: Insight|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FalconSavesSitwell.png|Falcon saves Jasper Sitwell|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) SitwellSurrounded.png|Jasper Sitwell surrounded|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) WinterSoldierVsCaptRogersBridgeFight.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain Rogers|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) CapturedbySTRIKE.png|Steve, Tasha and Sam surrounded by S.T.R.I.K.E. and Hydra|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) EvansCarterVsShafferSosiRumlow.png|Tanner Evans and Agent 13 vs Rebecca Shaffer, Rafael Sosi and Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HawkeyevsHammerMockingbirdvsBowmanonAlpha.png|Hawkeye and Mockingbird vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsMilitant&TacticalForceonBravo.png|Falcon vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Falcon vs Winter Soldier|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) WinterSoldierTearsFalconWingOff.png|Winter Soldier vs Falcon|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsRumlow.png|Falcon vs Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Winter_Soldier_WIS.PNG|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) CptAmericavsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) 1350702724prejpg-a29874.jpg|The Agents are introduced to "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) 1350709836prejpg-a29877.jpg|Grant Ward through "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) BugBuddiesvsDeathlok.png|Hank Pym and Wasp vs Deathlok|link=Gravity (A!) MayLeavesTeam.png|May leaves the team|link=Gravity (A!) SkyeWardGravity.png|Ward and Skye about to make out|link=Gravity (A!) RSRS&TSN.png|Torment goes after Sosi and Shaffer for revenge|link=Speak Now (A!) TormentRoofHangingSN.png|link=Speak Now (A!) SpiderManVsTormentSN.PNG|Spider-Man vs Torment|link=Speak Now (A!) BZvsBKDH.png|"Hell yes!"|link=Dark Horse (A!) BKFalconVsHYDRADH.png|Black Knight and Falcon vs Baron Zemo|link=Dark Horse (A!) CaptMarvelVsTaskyCOHO.png|Captain Marvel punches Taskmaster TaskmasterVsIronManCOHO.png|Taskmaster attacks Iron Man CapAmericaVsTaskmasterCOHO.png|Captain America vs Taskmaster TaskyFreezingPietroCOHO.png|Taskmaster slowing Quicksilver down TaskmasterDodgesMarvelousPunchCOHO.png|Taskmaster dodging Capt. Marvel's punch BEWARETHEARROW!COHO.png|Captain Marvel about to get hit by an arrow ThanksScarCOHO.png|Capt. Marvel dodges the arrow DodgingtheShieldCOHO.png|Letting the shield go ArrowHeadedTowardstheWitchCOHO.png|An arrow headed towards Scarlet Witch CatchingArrowsCOHO.png|Scarlet Witch catching an arrow TaskmasterHeldbyCapAmericaCOHO.png|"First catch in a long time" YoungAvengersVsBatrocCOHO.png|The Young Avengers vs Batroc the Leaper BatrocVsPatriotCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Patriot BatrocVsKateBishopCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Kate Bishop HeyThereBatroc!COHO.png|"I strongly suggest you to let her go" BatrocLeapingAwayCOHO.png|Batroc leaping away WellDoneJessicaCOHO.png|"You are always so efficient, Jessica…" 56e9ba72127096e7e942f480115e0874c78f60bf.jpg|"Agent Venom! You will never defeat Taskmaster!" FixerVsInhumans-TKD.png|"Thank you, but no, thank you." GiyeraVsFixer-TKD.png|Giyera vs Fixer Files_of_Klaw.png|"I need to warn the Avengers." WMSuckerPunch-DitF.png|"Simon! What a pleasant surprise." MachineGunAtCrossbones-DitF.png|Crossbones vs Wonder Man XBvsWM-DitF.png|"Are you seriously that big of Red Skull fanboys?" Crossbones_DitF.png|"This has nothing to do with him." ElectricityFromScythe-DitF.png|Grim Reaper fires an electric blast at Wonder Man FlyingAtGR-DitF.png|"Try what out?" Mangle-DitF.png|"You will see soon enough… Once I’m done playing with you." PunchingCrossbones-DitF.png|"I wanna see you try, Eric." A!_ss04.jpg|"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, ERIC?!" KlawStrikesBack-DitF.png|Klaw fires a sonic blast at the HYDRA Base Eric_Williams_(Earth-1010)_002.png|"What the?!" GettingRevengeOnGrimReaper-DitF.png|"Simon…" SparingEric-DitF.png|"My mission is done, Eric." 528ac4230c479.jpg|"Come and see it yourselves." Death_In_The_Family.png|"I… Have you been able to tap into it?" DitF picture.png|"This… This is HYDRA’s true goal… To be a god walking among humans." CrushingPetrification-Crusher.png|"Well… That was unexpected." NotCrushingtheGodkiller-Crusher.png|"Carl “Crusher” Creel, meet Godkiller" SecretWarriorsCrushingGorgon-Crusher.png|"You’re welcome." SlingshotCrushingGorgon-Crusher.png|"Haciendo lo que debemos hacer, villano." LincolnCrushingGorgonsElectrons-Crusher.png|Lincoln Campbell vs Gorgon QuakeCrushingGorgonandtheCave-Crusher.png|Quake vs Gorgon Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno4_1280.png e2ee00fe23.jpg|"Captain Rogers!" aafinalshowdown.jpg|"Schmidt…" Faceoff_Capskull.png|"Give up, Skull!" Tesseract_powered_Red_Skull.png|"You decided to ignore my warning, Captain Rogers… You’ll regret that" HYDRA_soldiers.png|HYDRA Agents in the Austrian Alps BattleBegins-SeeingRed.png|The Battle Begins 533b558d24856.jpg|"Do you really think you can stop me, Stark?!" av62.png|Red Onslaught moving the HYDRA Base away AvengersVsDarkAvengers-SeeingRed.png|"You guys love these extremely cinematic poses, don’t you?" CapAndAgent13VsHYDRA-SeeingRed.png|Captain America and Agent 13 vs HYDRA Agent13ShieldWielder-SeeingRed.png|Agent 13 wields the shield Surrounded-SeeingRed.png|"Let’s give them everything we got! Let’s be the best we can be!" HappyToHelp-SeeingRed.png|"Hey, I’m always here to help!" FalconShieldWielder-SeeingRed.png|Falcon wielding the shield LongTimeNoSee-SeeingRed.png|"Long time no see, Sharon." DodginBullets-SeeingRed.png|"You don’t wanna mess with me, just ask Agent 12." KickingBobbi-SeeingRed.png|"And what’s up with the number, Jason Voorhees?" ShootingSin-SeeingRed.png|"Ask HYDRA why the number 13 is unlucky" Screenshot-535.png|"Oh, Captain Rogers!" 53852f1417635.jpg|"You are pathetic if you think you can stop me!" 5306b00c93840.jpg|"Battle of the century" Johann_Shmidt_(Earth-1010)_0003.png|"HYDRA has already created a Tesseract-powered warhead, ready to be launch from this base to the atmosphere, destroying everything in a 3177 km radius!" Category:Galleries